Dark Truth
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell has family, but can she trust them?


I was unaware of landing on the ground as I was thrown off the edge of the steep hillside. Watson ran over as Holmes fought the man responsible for shoving me. Watson looked down at my still form lying on my side. He quickly climbed down being careful not to fall.

"Mary!" He shouted, as he made his way over to me. Very carefully he moved me looking at the bruise on my head.

A gunshot above made him look up with alarm. Silence made his blood turn cold as he looked up. Holmes came to the edge standing holding his gun looking down at us.

"Holmes, come down!"

I moved my throbbing head opening my eyes seeing blurry shapes. A light was on somewhere in the room. My hand was lifted up and kissed as someone leaned over me touching my cheek.

The blurry shape talked, but I could not understand the words. Slowly I let my eyes close and sleep take over.

The second time I woke up it was dark and raining outside. The light came on again and the person talked again.

"Mary?"

I blinked looking into the eyes of Uncle John. He stared deeply into mine touching my hand lying on my stomach.

"Mary?"

"What time is it?" I asked

"Three in the morning."

I swallowed hearing the rain become stronger. He looked at the bandage on my head then the state of my eyes. I took his hand lifting it to my lips. He watched me kiss his fingers looking at him.

"You need to rest." He said

He took his hand away walking over to the window looking out. I moved looking over at him then I closed my eyes. Holmes sat on the bed when I woke. I looked around for Watson, but he was not in the room.

"Russell, it appears that through some miracle you are going to be all right." He said, looking at me.

"Good."

He smiled at me as I smiled back.

A month later I was standing on my front porch kissing Watson. He moved back searching my face.

"Mary, you look very pretty today."

"This is a new dress." I said, moving for him to see.

"I approve. I have a patient to see soon. I will come by later."

"Dinner?" I asked, coming back to him.

"Yes." He said, smiling before he went on his way. I sighed watching him go completely in love with him.

Holmes came in searching for me after talking to Que. I was reading in my bedroom as the door came open and he walked in. I stood looking at him seeing his face was serious.

"Russell, I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why." He said, touching my arms.

"Holmes."

"This is no time for discussion. You will come with me and not argue."

I quickly got my coat and hat then I went with him through the streets of London till we were in a building that was empty. He pulled me against the wall looking around then at me.

"Holmes, what is going on?"

"Whisper from now on. We are both in a very dangerous situation. I received a letter informing me that the both of us would be dead by tonight."

"What?"

"I could not take any chances with you. I want you to stay here until I come back."

"Holmes?"

"You need to do this." He said, tightening his grip on my arms.

"Fine."

He nodded walking to the door. I looked around the room deciding to hide out by some crates in a corner. I dozed off as the hours went by. The door opened and shut making me jump. I moved over to peek out seeing a figure looking around. My heartbeat started racing as I moved again. The door opened again and two men whispered.

"Russell?" Holmes called

I sighed with relief standing up. Holmes pointed his torch at over blinding me. I walked over seeing Watson standing beside him. Running over I put my arms around Watson. Holmes shook his head walking out.

"I was worried about you." He said, against my hair.

I closed my eyes smoothing my cheek along his coat feeling his lips kissing my hair. He walked out a minute later seeing Holmes smoking just outside the door. I walked home with them both.

"I am going to Sussex tomorrow for a few months." Holmes said

"Months?" I asked, looking at him as Watson took my hand.

"Yes, I have experiments that need my attention." He said, looking at Watson then at me.

"Well have a safe trip." I said, moving over to hug him. He slowly put his arms around me.

Watson took me inside the house as Que came out to greet us. I led Watson into the sitting room kissing him. He moaned faintly as I deepened the kiss. He moved back touching my face with his hand.

"Mary, would you be my wife?"

I smiled touching his hand on my face. Just then bullet smashed the window. I screamed as Watson threw me to the ground. I breathed in and out quickly as we both laid still listening as people yelled outside. Que ran out of the kitchen as someone hammered on the front door. Que opened the door seeing a constable looking alarmed.

"Is everyone all right in this house?" He asked

"Miss. Mary?" Que called out, as he closed the door running over to the sitting room where we were. Watson stood carefully looking outside.

Que helped me up feeling me shake looking around at the broken glass on the floor.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The constable asked

"Yes." I said, watching Watson walk over to us. He put his arms around me.

"I heard the shot as I was walking past. I will contact the inspector now. May I use your phone?"

"Yes. Que would you show him?" I asked

"Yes." Que said, leading the man out. I shook closing my eyes putting my head against Watson.

"It's all right." Watson said

"I can't stay here." I said, looking at him.

"You'll stay at my home."

Holmes ran up to Watson's later looking around before going in. Watson greeted him as he led him into his office.

"Where is Russell?" Holmes asked

"I had her lie down. She was very shaken up." Watson said, as he sat at his desk.

"I am going to stay in town after all, Watson. I want to find out what is going on."

I moved in bed sighing as I opened my eyes looking around the dark room. The door opened and I sat up seeing Watson come in. I turned on the lamp next to the bed watching him sit on the bed looking at me.

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Holmes was here. He is going to stay for the time being."

"Good." I said, nodding as I looked down.

"Oh Mary." He said, pulling me to him. I looked at him as he touched my hair. "I love you."

"I love you." I said, smiling faintly.

He kissed my head then he sat back touching my face.

"I have something for you."

I watched him reach into his pocket and take out a small black pouch that he handed to me. I looked at him then I untied the pouch holding it upside down feeling something fall out into my hand. A diamond ring landed in my hand. Watson took it and lifted my left hand putting the ring on my finger.

"I have been a widower for many years and I never expected to marry again, but then I met you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did." He said "Please marry me."

I launched myself into his arms crying with love. He smiled holding me. I leaned back looking at him moving closer kissing him. He pulled me closer moving his lips on mine.

We married quickly going to Scotland for a honeymoon. I sat on a stone wall watching him fish in a babbling river. I smiled watching him thinking how contented I was just to sit there and watch him fish. He glanced at me looking at my expression. Walking over he put his pole down against the wall then came to sit next to me.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked over at him feeling my skin heat up as I realized he was watching me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?" He asked, smiling as he moved closer.

"I was thinking that I love you." I said, looking down.

He looked at me then stood up coming to stand in front of me. I looked at him as he leaned down kissing me. I felt him start to lean back and I pulled him back again. He felt my passion leak out causing him to moan before ending the kiss. I searched his face touching his coat.

"Such a sweet personality wrapped into a beautiful woman." He said

I smiled as he touched my cheek.

"Do you want to go back to the Inn?"

"No, I want to watch you fish." I said

He nodded kissing my head then getting his pole he was off. He laid beside me in bed that night as I laid awake thinking about our week of bliss. I looked over at Watson who snored gently beside me.

The next week I came down the stairs feeling happy to be in love. Watson was with patients as I ate breakfast. He came out of his office seeing me standing looking out the front door. I smiled as he put his arms around me.

"What has your interest?"

"I was just watching people walk by."

He kissed my head looking out. It was late as I slept in bed as Watson talked to Holmes downstairs. Watson came up quietly moving around the room. He came in bed leaning over me looking at my peaceful face. His lips went to my cheek then he laid back down. In the morning I moved over to his side feeling his back to me. Wrapping my arms around him I sighed kissing his neck. He moved touching my hand.

"Mmmm, you smell like cigarettes." I said

"Holmes was here tonight." He said

"What did the great detective have to say?"

"Nothing new. He seemed exhausted."

I felt him move onto his back as I put my head on his chest.

"Mary, I am worried."

"What about?"

"You."

I lifted my head looking at him.

"Why?"

"Mary, I feel like something bad is coming and I just think you should go away for a while."

"No, I want to stay with you." I said, touching his cheek.

"Mary."

"No."

He sighed looking at me.

The next week a terrible accident happened involving Que. He laid in the hospital in a coma. I stood beside his bed looking at the bandage around his head. I wiped my eye looking over seeing Watson come in looking grim. He looked at Que standing beside me.

"Mary, the doctor told me that because of Que's injury that he does not think he will recover."

"I should have been there." I said, crying.

"Mary." He said, putting his hand on mine.

"You don't understand….I could have prevented this. He didn't need to leave."

He pulled me to him as I cried into his shoulder.

"You need to rest."

"No, I don't want to leave him." I said, looking over at Que.

"Mary, you can't stay here all night."

I looked at him then at Que. Watson kissed my head pulling me away from the bed. Watson woke hearing me crying by the window. He got up walking over pulling me against him. I sobbed against his robe.

He kissed my head waiting for the sobs to calm. I laid in bed beside him as he caressed my hair.

Holmes came in the next day not seeing anyone. He walked over to the sitting room then Watson's office.

"Holmes?" Watson called out, as he came down the stairs. Holmes walked over seeing that his friend looked tired.

"Is Russell here?"

"She is sleeping. We had a rough night."

"I understand."

The phone rang as Watson walked over to get it.

"Hello?" He answered

Holmes walked over watching him close his eyes sighing as he listened.

"Thank you." He said, hanging up.

"Watson?"

"Que just died."

"I am sorry."

"I have to tell her."

"I'll wait down here."

"Make yourself at home." Watson said, as he made his way up the stairs. He opened the door looking at me sleeping peacefully on the bed.

I moved feeling him sit on the bed. Opening my eyes I watched him lean over taking my hand in his.

"Mary, I need to tell you something."

I sat up looking at him swallowing.

"The hospital called and said that Que just died." He said, looking at my hand in his. "I'm sorry."

I shook feeling tears go down my cheeks. He leaned over kissing my head then he pulled me closer.

Watson came down an hour later rubbing his face going into the sitting room. He poured a drink then sat down looking at Holmes.

"Que meant so much to Mary. I don't think she can cope right now."

"She will overcome this, Watson. She is strong."

"I just wish I could do something more."

The funeral was on a Tuesday. Watson held me firmly so I didn't collapse as I stood looking at the wooden casket. He looked at me feeling my body shake terribly against him. When it ended everyone started walking away. Watson whispered words to me in comfort. I let him lead me away stopping to be hugged by various people.

Holmes and Mycroft came over talking to us. I looked over at Watson.

"I'm going to the car." I said, quietly.

He nodded letting me go watching me walk by. I walked to the car looking back I turned and walked down the road among the graves. I sat on a bench looking down at some loose rock. Watson walked over sitting down beside me. He looked out among the tombstones then he looked at me.

"You know Mary; I never understood the bond you and Que had together. It was as if you and he were born to know each other. It was something special. Not even I could fill that position."

I continued to look down.

"I will miss him to."

"I met him by accident. He was walking along the street and I bumped into him. It was as if I had known him forever. He and I were bonded like family."

I sniffed looking over at him. He gave me a faint smile as his arm went around pulling me over to him. I closed my eyes as he kissed my head holding me closely. I got up the next week with a heavy heart. Coming down the stairs I went to the kitchen stopping when I saw a man in a black uniform putting a cup and saucer on a tray on the table. He looked over at me and stood straight smiling.

"You must be Mrs. Watson. My name is Frank."

"Frank?" I said

"Yes, Doctor Watson hired me to take care any needs you and he may have."

I looked at him then I turned going to Watson's office. He looked up as he wrote at his desk.

"Good morning dear." He said

I walked over leaning over his desk looking at him. He stopped writing looking up at me.

"You hired a butler?"

"Yes, I thought we needed one."

"But we never discussed it."

He stood coming around the desk to take my hand.

"Mary, I know it is difficult to replace Que, but we do need a butler. Frank is very good. He used to work for Lord Bailey. I snatched him up before anyone else could. Just try to get to know him."

I looked down feeling his hand come to my chin making me look at him.

"I don't want to get to know him."

"Mary."

"It's to soon after…I don't feel good about this."

"Please try for me."

I sighed looking at him. He searched my eyes watching me nod.

"Now where is that smile?"

I smiled faintly feeling him kiss my head. I walked out seeing Frank come out of the sitting room.

"Mrs. Watson, I have breakfast for you."

"Thank you and its Miss. Mary."

"Miss. Mary?"

"Yes, my old butler called me that and I would like it if you called me that, Frank."

He nodded walking past.

I walked out by the shops looking at them. A man walked over standing beside me.

"Mrs. Watson?" He said

I turned looking at him.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do, but you might not remember me." He said, looking at me.

I looked at him trying to think who he was. Then it came to me. I put my hand to my mouth looking at him.

"How is this…possible?" I asked, reaching over with a shaking hand touching his coat.

"Magic." He said, pulling me to him. I gasped as I put my head on his coat.

I opened the door to the house pulling in the man. He laughed as I yanked him inside. Watson came out of his office seeing me talking to the man laughing.

"Hello?" Watson said, looking at the man then at me.

"Oh, John I want you to meet someone." I said, coming over to Watson "This is my brother Edwin."

"How do you do?" Watson said, walking over to shake the man's hand.

"Fine thank you."

"Edwin, I would like to speak to Mary a moment, please wait here."

Watson pulled me away looking at the man then at me.

"Mary, I thought Edwin died with your parents?"

"He did, at least I thought he did. That is Edwin." I said, looking over at my brother.

"I want to call Holmes."

"Please don't. I know my brother. Please trust me."

"I will always trust you."

Watson moved over to Edwin holding out his hand.

"Edwin, I am Doctor John Watson."

"Edwin Russell." He said, shaking Watson's hand.

I walked over smiling at them.

"Well let me get Frank to get us some tea. Mary will show you into the sitting room." He said, leaving us.

I motioned Edwin forward to the sitting room. Watson watched us go in as we slowly walked into the sitting room. Frank looked up at Watson as he entered the kitchen.

"Frank will you serve tea in the sitting room for four?"

"Yes sir." Frank said

Watson went to the phone in the kitchen on the wall. He came back seeing us sitting laughing. He came in sitting beside me looking at Edwin. We heard the door shut and Holmes came in seeing us. We all stood watching him look at all of us. I looked at John then at Holmes.

As Edwin talked I looked over at Holmes who watched my brother with curiosity. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he rubbed his fingers on his chin. He then looked over at me. I looked back at Edwin as he continued. Edwin and I walked out on the front porch.

"What will you do now?" I asked

"I have a job lined up at a bank as a clerk. I will be staying at the Victoria Hotel."

I hugged him then watched him leave. Going inside I saw Watson and Holmes speaking quietly in the hallway. I walked over seeing them stop looking at me.

"Mary, Edwin seems a nice chap, but I really have to question his decision to find you now." Watson said

"I agree with Watson. His motives are not yet revealed, but I feel as if there is something he is withholding."

"You two have spent many years investigating and seeing the evil side of people. He is my brother. He has my father's nose and the scar on his head was from me hitting him with a rock. Trust me he is not here for anything."

The next week Edwin came for dinner. He listened to Watson tell stories as I laughed. Edwin and I walked to the front door as Watson and Holmes went into the sitting room.

"This was a good evening." He said

"Yes, it was."

"Mary, can we talk outside." He asked, motioning outside.

"All right." I said, walking out as he opened the front door.

He followed me out and shut the door.

"Mary, I am a little bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I owe some money to a man."

"Oh."

"Could you help me out?"

"Yes, of course." I said "How much?"

"Two hundred pounds."

"That is a large sum."

"I am not doing well in business."

Watson and Holmes watched us come into the sitting room. I went over to the desk in the corner. I got out the bank book filling out a check. Watson watched us with interest. I ripped it out of the book giving Edwin the check. He smiled at me nodding to Watson and Holmes was we walked out.

Watson came out looking at us. Edwin left as I shut the door turning to look at Watson.

"Mary, what did Edwin need?"

"He was in trouble and he needed some money." I said, walking over kissing him before going out of the room. Watson looked at Holmes who stood up.

I knew something was going on. Holmes took Watson out at night coming back late. I didn't ask where because I knew eventually the truth would come out. This last night however I just had to know.

I laid in bed few nights later watching Watson come in. He came over sitting down leaning over kissing me.

"Where were you?" I asked

"I was out with Holmes." He said, moving back looking at me.

"Where?"

"Just out." He said

I smiled sitting up looking at him.

"Where?"

He smiled faintly searching my face.

"Mary, I can't tell you that."

With force I threw him back on the bed then I straddled him putting both my arms on each side of his head looking down at him. He watched me as he chuckled.

"Tell me or I use force."

"No." He said

I leaned down kissing him feeling his hands pull me down.

Holmes came in the next day looking around for Watson. Frank showed him into the sitting room. Watson came down seeing him pacing in the sitting room.

"Holmes?"

Holmes walked over to him.

"Shut the door." He said

"Mary is sleeping still." Watson said, as he closed the door.

"This Edwin is a fraud." Holmes said

"Fraud?" Watson asked, sitting down.

"Yes, his name is Peter Hallenday. He is from Sussex."

"That must be how he knew about Mary."

"He knows her aunt."

"Oh."

The doorbell went off and Frank went to answer it. He opened the door seeing Edwin. Frank answered the door of the sitting room and let Edwin in.

Watson and Holmes watched Edwin walk in holding his hat.

"Hello, is Mary here?"

"She is sleeping." Watson said "Edwin sit down."

Edwin sat down looking at Holmes than Watson.

"Tell us Edwin; are you familiar with Russell's aunt Clara Stein?" Holmes asked

"Of course I am familiar with her. She is my aunt." He said

"You might know her, but you are most certainly not her nephew." Holmes said

"I don't know what you mean." Edwin said, looking from Watson to Holmes.

"I think you do Peter."

Edwin's expression went blank as his complexion lost all color. He moved his hands on his knees looking at Holmes.

"What did she offer you?"

"I don't want trouble." He said

"Answer the question!" Holmes shouted, standing looking down at the young man.

"She…..said that if Mary's brother were alive he would get half the inheritance. I was to be given some as she kept the rest."

Watson looked at Holmes who sighed looking at him.

"I won't cause any more problems if you let me go now." He said, standing.

"Get out and if I see you again I will press charges." Holmes said

"Thank you." Peter said, going out. He stopped as he saw me standing in the hallway by the door. "I'm sorry."

He ran out quickly shutting the door. I stared at the door then at Watson as he came out.

"Mary."

"I heard everything."

He pulled me to him in an embrace.

"I am sorry."

I nodded closing my eyes. He looked over at Holmes standing at the doorway. Holmes came to the study later. I sat reading in a chair looking over at him. He sat down in a chair near me.

"Russell, I know what it is to believe in someone and then have them be not who they say they are."

"I suppose I just wanted to believe that he was my brother."

"I know." He said, reaching over touching my hand.

I looked at him sadly as he looked at me.

Watson sat in his office in the evening reading at his desk. I came in quietly not disturbing him. Walking over he looked up seeing me.

"What are you reading?" I asked

"Medical journal."

I leaned down kissing him on the lips. He opened his eyes looking at me as I pulled away.

"I was upset with you and Holmes earlier, but I realized that in the end you were just trying to protect me."

"I love you."

"So does Holmes." I said

"Who do you love?" He asked, teasing.

I smiled sliding in his lap.

"I thought you knew."

"I am getting older and sometimes my memory becomes frail." He said

"Let me remind you." I said, kissing him with passion. He seemed to enjoy it as he moaned loudly. I moved back smiling with my eyes closed as he kissed my nose and cheek.

"Twenty years from now I will remind you of this night." He said

"Why?"

"Because we are about to make a memory."

The next month I was coming down the stairs seeing Watson come in carrying his medical bag. He smiled seeing me, but his smile disappeared when he saw me fall to the ground in a faint.

"Frank!" He shouted, running over to lift me up in his arms. Frank ran out of the kitchen seeing Watson holding me. "Get some brandy."

"Yes sir."

"Darling?" Watson said, tapping my cheek.

I moved moaning as he took the glass from Frank.

"Mary, drink this." He said, putting the glass to my lips. I drank coughing as he tried to get me to drink more. I shook my head opening my eyes looking around dazed. Watson gave the glass back to Frank before standing helping me up.

"I am all right." I said, putting my hand to my head.

"Come into the sitting room and rest." Watson said, holding me.

I welcomed his lead going into the sitting room. He sat me in a chair kneeling down rubbing my hands.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded looking at him smiling faintly.

"I am perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"I think I should examine you."

"No…no. I just felt dizzy."

He watched me while I took some breaths.

The next week I stood in the bathroom opening my robe looking in the mirror at my naked stomach. Sliding my hand down it I noticed that it jutted out more. Watson came in looking for me. I continued to look at myself in the mirror not noticing that he stood at the door watching me. I saw him in the mirror before quickly tying my robe around my body.

"I didn't hear you." I said, turning to look at him.

"I was just admiring my wife." He said, smiling.

Walking over to him I touched his cheek.

"Will you examine me?"

He became serious nodding.

It was confirmed I was with child which gave Watson a glow of pure happiness. It was wonderful to see him so happy. Holmes came to dinner the next month and was told. He took it well patting Watson on the back. He hugged me then let me go worried about hurting the child inside me.

In the next few months the baby grew and I grew. I came down the stairs in my eighth month rubbing my belly seeing Frank looking up at me with a white envelope. He smiled handing me the envelope.

"Breakfast?" He asked

"Something light today."

"Yes, Miss Mary."

I opened up the letter reading the letter. Watson let one of his female patients out of his office going to the front door saying goodbye. He closed the door seeing me sitting on the steps with the letter in my hands looking sad.

"Mary?"

I lifted the letter for him to see. He took it looking at me before reading it.

"How is this possible?" He asked

"I don't know."

He sighed looking at the letter again. We walked to a building along the street. Watson stopped seeing the sign Ellington Solicitor.

"This is it."

"Yes."

"Ready?"

"No."

He patted my hand leading me in. We sat in the solicitor's office waiting. The door opened and a man came in a gray suit.

"Miss. Russell, I am glad you could come." He said, sitting down "I have not seen you since you were fifteen."

"Yes, I remember. This is my husband Doctor John Watson."

"The famed doctor?"

"I would not say famed." He said

"I read your stories about Mr. Holmes. I am big fan."

"Thank you."

"Well no doubt you have many questions."

"Yes, I do." I said, looking at Watson.

"He came to me last week and I don't mind telling you it was quite a shock."

"How did you know that he was Mary's father?" Watson asked

"I have known George Russell for a long time. He was….is a good man. It is him."

I looked at Watson who looked at me.

"He is here right outside."

I gasped looking at him. He stood up walking to the door. Watson watched him leave then he turned to me.

"Mary?"

I stood going to the only window in the room. He stood watching me grip the window seal. The door opened I turned around seeing my father come in holding his hat in his hands looking at me.

"Mary!"

I walked over looking at him.

"Daddy?"

He pulled me to him gasping as we touched. Watson watched us silently.

"At last I have my daughter back." He said, lifting my head with his hands on my cheeks looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, this is my husband, Doctor John Watson." I said, after we moved apart.

He looked at Watson shaking his hand. Then he faced me again.

"Is that my grandchild?" He asked, pointing to my stomach.

"Yes." I said, rubbing my stomach.

We went back to our home where we offered daddy a room. He seemed to approve of my choice of husband. I watched him as he sipped tea in the sitting room.

Watson looked at me as I waited for my father to stop drinking.

"Daddy, how did you survive the crash?"

He put his cup down looking at me.

"I don't know. I woke lying on the ground smelling smoke." He said "I thought you had died to. The devastation of losing one's family was to much so I went to a hospital. Once out I came back to England and that's when I found out about you."

He smiled taking my hand.

"You look so much like your mother. I miss her so much."

"Me to and Edwin." I said, looking down.

"Tell me Mr. Russell, what will you do now that you have found Mary?"

"Well I want to settle in London. To be close to my daughter is now a top priority." He said, looking at me.

Daddy bought a house down the street and his fortune was returned to him. I was overjoyed to have him nearby. Holmes met him at a dinner party and they soon became fast friends.

My ninth month into my pregnancy I went into labor when the month began. Father stood at the bottom of the stairs. I sweated moving in bed as Watson checked me.

"Not long now." He said, patting my leg.

"It hurts!"

"I know."

I winched breathing out nodding to him that it was over. He walked over touching my hand sitting down on the bed.

"If it's a boy we should…name him after you." I said

"I think the baby will be a girl."

"Why?"

"Because the baby is stubbornly staying inside you." He said, smiling.

"Are you saying that I am stubborn, Doctor?"

"Never." He said, leaning over kissing me.

I slept for a little while then the pain started again. Watson stood from his chair walking over. Watson came out of our bedroom holding a tiny bundle. Father came out of the sitting room seeing him coming down.

"Is Mary all right?" He asked

"She is very well. This is your granddaughter, Amelia Louise Watson." Watson said, smiling at him.

"There is a long proud history of women with that name. My wife included. May I hold her?"

"Yes."

Father took the baby in his arms smiling at her sweet sleeping face. Watson watched him move the blanket off her face.

I woke feeling lips on my face. Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes seeing my husband.

"We have a daughter."

"I know."

"She is beautiful."

I smiled reaching to touch his cheek. He put his hand over mine on his face.

A week later I held Amelia in the hallway. She was fussy then after a feeding she went to sleep. Father came in seeing us. I smiled as he walked over kissing my head.

"How is my granddaughter?"

"Very well."

He took her looking at me then at the baby.

"Where is John?" He asked

"He's seeing a patient."

"I needed to speak with him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have been feeling off lately."

"I am sorry to hear that."

He sat down in a chair in the sitting room. I saw the door open again seeing Holmes come in.

"Russell. It's important I talk to you."

"All right, go to the study." I said, turning to the sitting room "Daddy, I have to speak to Holmes."

Father nodded sitting back in his chair. Walking into the study I felt Holmes pull me away from the door closing it.

"Holmes what is the matter?"

"Your father is here?"

"Yes, he is with the baby in the sitting room."

Holmes sighed opening the door rushing out going to the sitting room seeing my father.

"George, I must talk to you and Russell." He said, looking from father to me.

The older man stood looking at Holmes with concern. I took the baby giving her to Frank then I shut the door joining them.

"Now what is the matter?" I asked

"Did you have an argument with a man last night at a pub?"

My father looked at him.

"Yes, he was drunk. He tried to molest a woman out on the street. I stopped him and helped the young lady to her home."

"He was found this morning dead in an alleyway beside the pub at six this morning."

I looked at daddy alarmed.

"I left at twelve."

"There is something else. A revolver was found beside the body. With the initials GR."

Father felt his inside pocket looking for the gun.

"It's gone."

"You could have dropped it."

"Yes." Father said.

The doorbell rang causing all of us to turn and look out. Frank came down the stairs to answer the door. I looked at Holmes than at father. An old inspector came in with two uniformed men.

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Hello inspector, what brings you here?"

"We need to ask that Mr. Russell come with us to the Yard."

My father looked scared as he looked at them.

"Sir, if you please?" The inspector said

Father patted my hand as he went past going out into the hallway. I stepped forward when Holmes pulled me back. I looked at him watching him shake his head.

They questioned him for hours. I paced outside as Holmes went to talk to someone in the building. Holmes came out with a grim expression.

"Well?"

"They booked him."

"But he didn't do it!"

"Calm down, they are still working the evidence. I still have a chance to find new evidence."

"What about me?"

"You need to let me investigate alone. Russell, you are two close to this. You need to step away."

I sighed letting him lead me away. Watson came home and we told him what happened. That night I stood by the bedroom window looking out. Watson walked over putting his arms around me.

"I don't know what to do." I said, looking out.

"There is nothing we can do. Holmes will not let your father hang."

"I know. I just feel helpless."

He kissed my head sighing.

"If he is innocent the truth will come out."

"I know he didn't kill that man."

"Why don't we sleep on it?"

"I should check on Amelia."

"I checked on her, she is sleeping. Come to bed."

I hesitantly allowed him to take me to bed.

The next morning I went to the jail to talk with father. He sat on the other side of a desk with a glass partition between us. I looked at him seeing he was pale and haggard.

"Mary, you shouldn't have come."

"I had to. I wanted to tell you don't worry Holmes is working the case."

"Tell him to not do that."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him look down shaking his head.

"Mary, I did kill that man."

I sat back stunned.

"What are you saying?"

He looked over at me.

"That night I saw the man take the woman into an alleyway beside the pub. She was screaming for help. I went in and pulled the man off her. He threatened me as the woman ran away. He was drunk and I pulled out my gun. I fired when he spit in my direction. I watched him fall. I realized that I had killed the man. Discarding the gun I ran off."

"No!" I said, putting my hand to my mouth.

"Tell Mr. Holmes to not look into this. I killed that man, Mary."

I stood running out as he watched sadly. Watson watched me come in slamming the door leaning against it.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over.

I sobbed running past him to the stairs. Frank came out watching as I ran up shutting the bedroom door.

"Tea, Frank." Watson said, as he rushed up to the bedroom door. He opened it seeing me lying on top of the blankets of the bed crying. "Mary?"

I sobbed as he sat on the bed touching my back.

"What's wrong?"

I sat up wiping my face.

"He killed….that man."

"What?"

"He…just told me."

Watson smoothed my hair looking at me with compassion.

"I…feel like I watched….him die again."

I sobbed again feeling him pull me against him.

"We will get through this."

Watson came down seeing Frank holding the baby watching him come down.

"Is she all right?"

"I think so. She is sleeping. I don't want her to be disturbed."

"Yes, sir, I have hot tea made."

Watson took the baby rubbing her back nodding to Frank. He walked into the sitting room sitting down kissing Amelia's head as he watched her move little fingers around.

I woke an hour later coming down seeing Frank holding the evening paper.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes, where is the baby?"

"Doctor Watson has her in his office."

"Thank you."

He smiled walking past. I walked in to his office seeing him holding the baby while writing. He looked at me smiling faintly. I walked over watching him stand handing me our child then he leaned over kissing me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said, trying to act normal. I looked down at the baby sensing she was hungry. I went to her nursery to feed her then I walked around. She went to sleep soon after. I ate a lunch then went about my business finding it hard to concentrate on anything but my father.

Holmes came in telling us that he talked to the Inspector at Scotland Yard. I told him with a heavy heart about father. He just sat there listening calmly.

That night we were sleeping when the phone rand down stairs. Watson moved hearing the phone. Frank came out of his room tying his robe on as he ran over in the hallway to answer it.

"Doctor Watson's residence?" He said, looking up seeing Watson coming down in his blue robe looking at him. "Yes, he is here one moment please."

He looked at Watson.

"It's someone from Scotland Yard."

"What the devil?" Watson said, taking the phone "This is Doctor Watson."

He listened looking over at Frank then he closed his eyes lowering his head.

"Yes, I understand. We will be there first thing….thank you." He said, lowering the receiver.

"What has happened?" Frank asked

"Mary's father was found in his cell. Hung."

"Oh no!"

"I'll tell her in the morning."

He came up checking on the baby then he came in lying down beside me. I moved over closer to him as he looked at the ceiling thinking. I dressed going into the see the baby. She reached out for me. I changed and fed her taking her down the stairs. Watson was putting on his hat and coat at the door.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, smiling.

He looked at Amelia than at me.

"I have some business to attend to."

"What business?"

"Nothing important, Will you stay in? I have something to talk to you about later."

"Yes, anything wrong?"

He walked over kissing me.

"I will return soon."

I nodded watching him leave. Frank took the baby up for a nap as I waited for my husband's return. It was not till the afternoon that he returned. I folded the baby's things in her room when he came in.

"There you are." He said, walking over kissing me.

"How was your business?" I asked

"Done, that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, come and sit down." He said, motioning to the rocking chair in the corner.

I sat down holding a pink blanket. He knelt down holding my hands.

"Mary, I have some bad news. I received a phone call at three am from the Yard. They told me that your father took his own life this morning."

I just sat still looking at him. He looked at me with compassion as he felt my hands shake. I blinked looking at our hands.

"Mary, did you understand me?"

"Yes."

I stood up walking over to look at Amelia in her crib then I began to fold the blanket feeling his eyes on me. He stood walking over touching my arm kissing my head before leaving.

Holmes came by a few days later seeing me coming down the steps. He walked over pulling me to him.

"I am sorry Russell."

"Thank you." I said, moving from him. He watched me go past him to the sitting room.

"She is acting calm about this. I don't trust it. I think something will trigger a breakdown." Watson said, as he put some medicine away in his office. Holmes stood by the door watching him.

"We can't make her explode. She must work it out on her own."

"I know, Holmes. I am just…..I don't know."

"I understand."

Frank stayed to take care of Amelia as Watson, Holmes and I went to the funeral for my father. It was a quiet affair with only a handful of people including my aunt and Mycroft. I looked over at the vicar talking feeling hot then cold. Watson watched me fan myself with paper. I moved my hand up to my collar of my black dress stretching it out.

"Mary?" He whispered

I looked around at the few people around me. My breathing hitched making me feel like I could not breathe.

"Mary?"

I swallowed feeling sticky with warmth. Dirt was thrown on the wooden coffin. I fell against Watson causing a stir as Holmes helped pick me up taking me to the car. Watson set me in the back seat leaning over me fanning my damp skin.

"Darling?" He said

I moved my head hearing something being poured into a glass. I was lifted up and made to drink brandy. I coughed moving my head.

"Drink a little more." Watson said

I drank more winching as I choked laying my head back against his shoulder. I opened my eyes seeing his concerned gaze. He talked to Holmes then looked back at me.

After the funeral I was ordered to rest in bed. Sleeping seemed the farthest on my mind as I stared at the windows.

A month later I came in from a walk with the baby. Frank took her from me and I walked into see Watson. He smiled at his desk as I came in.

"What has a smile on your face?" He asked

"I am in love with a doctor." I said, sliding onto his lap.

He kissed me then moved back smiling.

"Mary, it's good to see you happy again."

"I still have a lot of pain, but I realized that I still have you and the baby."

"You'll always have me." He said, nuzzling my hair.

"I am happy with you. I hope you never doubt that."

He kissed me again then hugged me. I held him not smiling as I looked at the wall thinking about things.


End file.
